Si puedo volverte a ver
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Si puedo volverte a ver. Secuela de Hacer el amor con otro. La vida lograba no ser lo que esperaba, pero aun así no estaba tan mal. Hermione siempre tuvo la ilusión de formar un hogar y Víctor estaba más que dispuesto a que fuera parte de s


* * *

**Si puedo volverte a ver. **_By Liade_Snape_

**Summary:**

Secuela de **Hacer el amor con otro.**

"- _Hermione.- dijo al llegar a los limites del colegio donde la chica lo esperaba y lo recibía con un beso y un abrazo._

_- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó aturdida al ver el nerviosismo de su pareja._

_- No voy a poder quedarme, tengo que encargarme de unos recados para la directora._

_- Oh, lastima.- replicó Hermione, y tras una corta despedida ambos desaparecieron a sus respectivos destinos. "_

La vida lograba no ser lo que esperaba, pero aun así no estaba tan mal. Hermione siempre tuvo la ilusión de formar un hogar y Víctor estaba más que dispuesto a que fuera parte de su familia. Severus siempre quiso una familia, pero la segunda y probablemente última mujer con la que lo había considerado se había alejado de el por un estupido error.

Un reencuentro, una lágrima y ni un lo siento.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya saben, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling (quien fuera ella), la Warner y quien sabe quienes mas que tienen mucho mas dinero que yo, los utilizo sin fines de lucro en otra de mis raras historias, con el único propósito de alimentar a mi ya regordeta ociosidad, y pues también la de ustedes, por que me leen.

La canción la canta Benny Ibarra con Miguel Bose, ni la mas mínima idea de quien la escribió, pero tengan claro que no es mía, si no de su dueño… (O.o)

No menores de 16, aunque no hay nada explicito, sería contradictorio pues las otras dos, o sea las pre de esta historia si lo tienen.

No saben cuanto aprecio que lean, pero apreciaría muchísimo mas un review, aunque sea para que me digan que soy pésima. (pero respeto ¿eh?)

**Si puedo volverte a ver.** _By Liade_Snape_

Camino sin ganas por los pasillos del Colegio con la maleta en la mano. Llego al corredor que daba al vestíbulo, ahí, parado de espaldas a el estaba nada mas y nada menos que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, probablemente su único amigo, sin a contar a Jacqueline, a la cual no vería hasta dentro de varios meses.

- ¿Seguro de esto, Severus?- preguntó el anciano sin voltear a ver a su ex pupilo.

- Ni siquiera un poco.- replicó él de malos modos.

- Irte no va a alejar los fantasmas del pasado.

- No he sabido nada de ella en casi seis años, Albus, esa era la única razón por la que me quedaba- afirmó Severus antes de continuar caminando.- Jacqueline será un magnifico reemplazo.- agregó.- Vendré en Navidad.- esa fue la ultima frase que el director le escucho, antes de que saliera por las enormes puertas del castillo

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos del ministerio, hasta llegar al departamento de misterios, acelero el paso al traspasar las puertas que la separaban de su oficina. Por primera vez desde que la ascendieron llegaba tarde a la oficina. Suspiro aliviada al ver el rotulo en la puerta de su oficina.

_Inef. en Inv. de Poc. Hermione J. Granger._

_Directora de Investigaciones Medicas._

_**En cuanto se me escapa  
y de momento lo que ha sido...fue**_

- ¡Señorita Granger, que bueno que llega!- dijo su secretaria.

- Lo siento, Doris, no dormí bien.- se disculpo intentando disimular la sortija que brillaba en su mano izquierda.

- No te preocupes. Pero tienes visita.- aseguro, la joven trabajadora.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó revisando su agenda, donde claramente decía que su primera reunión era hasta dos horas después.

- Una recomendación directa del ministro. Quiere que empiece a trabajar sin demora.- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos de emoción.- El ministro dijo que es sumamente talentoso.- continuó.- Y es muy sexy.- agregó guiñando un ojo a su jefa que sonrió negando con la cabeza, su secretaria no cambiaba.

* * *

Entro al ministerio con la altivez y soberbia que lo caracterizaban, todo mundo lo veía con admiración al pasar. Eso no lo molestaba.

Camino hasta el departamento de misterios, pasó un par de puertas y lo vio. Un pequeño vestíbulo, que correspondía al director de investigaciones medias de el departamento de misterios, sub.- sección de pociones, al centro una puerta de madera, un rotulo dorado que rezaba:

_**En esta ausencia que respiro  
hay algo mas que otras muchas por llover**_

_Inef. en Inv. de Poc. Hermione J. Granger._

_Directora de Investigaciones Medicas._

Con claras letras que no dejaban dudas de quien mandaba ahí. A la derecha de la puerta, un escritorio sencillo, pero elegante en su sencillez, albergaba a una muchacha de cabello castaño y oscuro con ojos claros y picaros.

_**¿Como aprender a estar perdido?  
¿como empezar a echar de menos  
cuando estreno corazón?**_

- Vengo a ver al director del departamento.- dijo Severus con voz fría.

- La señorita Granger aun no llega, ¿tiene cita? ¿gusta esperarla en la oficina?- preguntó Doris sonriendo al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Severus le extendió un pergamino con toda la apariencia de decreto ministerial. La muchacha leyó con los ojos abiertos.- Pase por favor.- pidió con voz sinceramente impresionada mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta de la oficina de su jefa.

- Gracias.- dijo cortésmente mientras entraba a un lindo despacho lleno de muebles de madera de pino, con un escritorio al centro detrás del cual un alto, elegante y cómodo sillón esperaba a ser ocupado. Dos sillas más reposaban frente al escritorio. Se sentó analizando todo a su alrededor, hasta que una fotografía en el escritorio llamo su atención, la tomó y la examinó no sin sorpresa.

* * *

- Somos Víctor y yo hace unos seis o siete meses, en un viaje a Bulgaria para que conociera a su familia.- explicó Hermione al ver a nada mas y nada menos que a Severus Snape analizando una fotografía en la que su novio y ella, enfundados en gruesos abrigos saludaban con una sonrisa para pasar a darse un pequeño y fugaz beso. El hombre dejo la fotografía en su lugar y se levantó par recibir, irónicamente a su anfitriona.

- ¿Tan seria es su relación con el señor Krum, señorita Granger?- preguntó Severus irónico.

_**Y si es mi suerte que sea fuerte  
que me queme....  
¡todo entero y de una vez!**_

- Lamento, profesor Snape, comunicarle que esto no es algo que tenga cabida en esta entrevista.- replicó Hermione mientras se encaminaba a su escritorio. Snape espero a que se sentara para volver a tomar asiento y replicarle.

- No creo que sea conveniente que me llame profesor, siendo que hace una semana abandone el colegio.

- Bueno, _señor _Snape, si se va a integrara al equipo de trabajo…- dijo Hermione en tono serio mientras sacaba papeles de los cajones de su escritorio. Severus la veía ligeramente atontado por ese absurdo y repentino reencuentro.

* * *

_Jacqueline Lewis creía firmemente en que si se lo proponía podía convencer a Severus de dejar las dos cosas que en esos momentos le dañaban tanto: Hogwarts y el alcohol; no es que fuera un alcohólico, si no que se ponía mal cada noche con la intención de olvidar los momentos que vivió con esa joven a la que había engañado con ella._

_- Sev.- dijo al entrar a su despacho, donde lo encontró escribiendo en un par de pergaminos._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- replicó el profesor sin alzar la vista._

_- Creo que necesitas cambiar de aire, cariño.-dijo con la voz cargada de intención._

_- ¿Vas a empezar con eso?_

_- Si, Severus, si sigues aquí los recuerdos de la chica Granger no te van a dejar en paz ni medio segundo.-dijo Jacqueline intentando que su amigo entendiera a que se refería._

_- No hay quien me remplacé.- se excusó el profesor antes de volver a lo suyo._

_**Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
sin un descanso mientras que haya una pared  
**_

_- ¿Y para que me has estado entrenando todos estos años, cielo?_

_- Para que un día puedas enseñar pociones.- contestó Severus de forma monótona, como si se supiera esa respuesta de toda la vida. Dejo sus ocupaciones para fijar su vista en la que probablemente era su única amiga._

_- ¡Exacto! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!- replicó Jacqueline.- ¿Por qué no vas con el ministro y le pides que mantenga su palabra de darte trabajo en el ministerio?_

_- Jaque, no se…_

_- Solo inténtalo, Sev.- insistió la chica.- Si no funciona, estoy segura de que a Dumbledore no le va a molestar que regreses acá._

_- Esta bien Lewis.- dijo Severus de forma repentina.- Pero mas vale que conserves mi trabajo intacto._

_**en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
que me aguanto lo que muero...  
si puedo volverte a ver.**_

* * *

Tiene que leer y firmar estos papeles.- dijo la castaña dándole de forma brusca los papeles que había estado preparando.

Mientras lo veía leer, Hermione se dedico a examinarlo con la mirada. En general, era el mismo que no veía desde hacía casi seis años, pero su se fijaba en los detalles había cambiado, y mucho.

_**En cuanto puede se me escapa  
el aire cuelga mis suspiros  
**_

Su cabello negro ya tenía un par de reflejos blancuzcos en las patillas, lo llevaba más corto que cuando lo conoció. Un par de arrugas decoraban sus ojos y la comisura de sus siempre delgados labios. Y hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que su túnica no era negra, si no verde botella con finos bordados en los puños y el cuello ligeramente más oscuros que la túnica en general. Jamás lo había visto tan atractivo.

Con una punzada en el pecho se reprendió por lo que había pensado, pero llevaba todo este tiempo sin verlo ni en fotografía, deseando con todas sus fuerzas verlo de nuevo tan solo ara demostrarse a si misma que ya no lo quería, que realmente era feliz con Viktor, y el estaba ahí, moviendo todo de repente en su interior.

_**Y es....así de simple, así de grande  
es algo que...no consigo no querer**_

* * *

_- ¿Qué tu que?- preguntó Ginny con los ojos abiertos._

_- Lo que oyes.- replicó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_- ¿Luego el…?- continuo Ginny acercándose a su amiga._

_- No te lo voy a repetir, cariño.- dijo la castaña._

_- Vale… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó la pelirroja esta vez comprensiva._

_**Y no me cabe mas paciencia  
estoy cansado de morderme el corazón  
no puedo mas  
si es el destino que me rompe a estas algotas  
¡que me parta de una vez!**_

_- Si pudiera verlo de nuevo, Gin…- empezó Hermione ahogando un sollozo._

_- ¿Qué harías?- dijo la joven Weasley de forma brusca.- ¡Te engaño! Si lo vez de nuevo lo único que podrías hacer es cortarle esa parte…_

_- Gin…- gimió Hermione abrazándose a su amiga.- Quiero verlo de nuevo…- agregó llorando lastimeramente._

* * *

- Aquí están.- dijo Severus pasándole los papales firmados, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Gracias.- susurró sin notar su voz entrecortada.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Snape al notar un lagrima en la mejilla de la joven, que sin darse cuenta, aun amaba.

- Sev… Severus…- tartamudeo Hermione mientras la lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, hasta caer por su mentón.

_**Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
sin un descanso mientras que haya una pared  
en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
que me aguanto lo que muero...  
si puedo volverte a ver.**_

- ¿Si, Hermione?- preguntó Severus suavizando su semblante de forma apenas imperceptible, pero que Hermione noto enseguida, no en vano lo conocía tan bien, a pesar de lo años.

- Bienvenido al Departamento de Misterios.- dijo con la voz mas aguda que de costumbre.

* * *

-_ Ya, Sev, calmate.- dijo Jacqueline un par de días después de que Hermione los descubriera._

_- ¡No! ¡No puedo estar así!- medio grito Severus mientras volcaba, en pleno ataque de ira, la cómoda que reposaba junto a su cama._

_- ¡Ella no va a volver! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Por que tu mismo en su situación no lo harías!- replicó la pelinegra viendo como su amigo caía, presa de la desesperación, de rodillas._

_**Y no me cabe mas paciencia  
estoy cansado de morderme el corazón  
no puedo mas  
si es el destino que me rompe a estas algotas  
¡que me parta de una vez!**_

_- ¿Y todas las cartas que le he mandado?- preguntó Snape en un susurro profundamente infeliz._

_- No las va ha contestar.- respondió la chica arrodillándose junto a el. Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras Jacqueline lo abrazaba. Severus parecía sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos._

_- Quiero verla otra vez…- se dijo. Jacqueline salió un momento y el se levanto hasta llegar a la cómoda que continuaba intacta. Saco del cajón una fotografía que Hermione le había regalado. En esta aparecía la chica saludando alegremente, antes de mandar besos a la cámara, que en ese momento parecían dirigidos a el.- Si pudiera volverte a ver…- murmuró para si_

_**Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
sin un descanso mientras que haya una pared  
en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
que me aguanto lo que muero...  
si puedo volverte a ver.**_

* * *

Severus observo a la chica de forma atenta durante un momento. Admiro su todavía indomable cabello castaño, atado en una coleta alta y formal. Vio su silueta dibujada contra su túnica formal color lila, con el saco impecable. Noto su muy ligero maquillaje y las manos con un sencillo manicuro.

Pero había algo más la mano izquierda con la que apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Una linda sortija con un diamante en la punta descansaba de forma natural sobre su dedo anular. Esa pequeña sortija le callo como un balde de agua fría. Se levantó seguido de la chica que lo veía aun sin limpiarse la traviesa lágrima que se le había escapado.

_**En cada mirada se me va  
cada abrazo un laberinto que...  
nunca deshare  
cada silencio eternidad  
y en cada noche hay un secreto...  
¡que me da!**_

- Vas a casarte.- dijo Severus sin preocuparse por asegurarse de que la información era cierta.

- Si.- confirmo la joven analizando el rostro del hombre frente a ella.- Viktor me lo pidió anoche.

- Felicidades.- replicó el pelinegro sin animo alguno.- La veo mañana.- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.- _jefa_.- agregó de forma fría antes de salir sin mirar atrás.

**_Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
sin un descanso mientras que haya una pared  
en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
que me aguanto lo que muero..._**

Tantos años repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma frase _"si puedo volverte a ver"_y a eso se había reducido su inesperado reencuentro, a una entrevista de trabajo.

_**Si puedo volverte a ver...**_


End file.
